173 Lights
by Cure West
Summary: A Crossover between Twilight and The Culture Universe. what happens when the cullens meet some lovely people from Contact the section of the Culture tasked with cataloging new species and planets. What will they choose to do? Not sure if one has been done


AH:

I don't like them either but please read it will try to update once a week. And first fan fiction so tell me what you think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 Years after Breaking Dawn:

Edward was shooting up interstate 101. In his brand new Aston Martin TSD, the engine had just been ungraded and replaced by a new hydrogen engine capable of 100BHP resulting in speeds of over 370 mph.

The world's oil sources were running extremely low. And for those still possessing petroleum driven car (which by anyone's standards were become increasingly rare, it was estimated that only one million were still it use in the continental United States), prices per gallon of fuel had sky rocketed to over $110 a gallon.

It felt amazing to have the wind blowing through his hair at this speed. They had recently moved to crescent city on the northern boarder of California. Life had been great recently. Edward had finally got over his dislike of Jake about 5 years ago. He had finally seen how happy he made Bella and could no longer find any reason to dislike Jacob. Be had finally seen that Jake would only ever be a friend nothing more. Since that time they had been like brothers almost as close as he was to Jasper or Emmet.

He had just been hunting with his beautiful wife and had decided the time was ripe to test his new baby. Bella had been dragged off by Alice to do her least favourite activity this world had to offer. You guessed it, shopping.

Edward chuckled to himself darkly. Bella had begged him to take her with him but. It had always been the way that he had gone for the first test drive of any car alone. Rose had also begged but that was not go get out of shopping but simply to take a ride in Edward's new car.

She had only just 2 months ago got the new BMW N8. And Carlisle had forbidden her from getting another car so soon. If only she waited she could be driving this and not that drastically underpowered machine.

He pulled in to the driveway of their new house. The drive way was over 5 miles long and marked the beginning of their land over 2,000 hectares in total. He pulled in to a park in their 12 car garage jumped out and shut the door gently least he damage the car, strolled over to the front steps and took them 2 at a time, he was in a very happy mood. The house was a very modern thing, very glassy and full of sharp edges and subtle curves.

Esme had out done her self here. Probably the nicest place they had ever lived. This was perhaps down to Edwards's cool nature. He opened the door and called out to cheek if anyone was home. For the past 7 years Bella had had enough power to block Edwards mind reading abilities where ever she was, he could no longer read the minds of anyone unless he pacifically wanted to. He finally had control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:

"Hey can I try something?" Bella asked sweetly

"Of course you can" she had a sly smile about her, she was keeping something from me. And that never happened, not since we her married 12 years ago. While I had been thinking something had happed. They was a lack of something, something missing.

And then is struck me there was no one else in my head. It felt so profoundly different. Not being able to hear what every one was thinking. I had only had this feeling once or twice in my life when I had been is some very remote location.

It felt fantastic to have my head to my self not having to share my brain with anyone else. I enveloped my beautiful Bella in a hug and gave her a sweet kiss. This was fantastic. And what astounded me more was the fact that every ones thoughts didn't rush in as I distracted her from her task, normally when ever she got distracted her power would just spontaneously turn off. But this seemed to be an exception from the rules.

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hardly ever used his power anymore only in times of desperate need.

Over the years Bella's powers had changed and grown they had to put it simply grown immensely. She was to say the least the most powerful vampire ever to grace this earth. So much so that when the Volturi last attacked he defeated them and dispatched them single handily. She killed no one but threatened to if they ever tried to hurt her family again.

This had gone on with out anyone else knowing. She had blocked Alice's visions of the event and Jasper could not feel the worry she felt as Jasper could not read Bella anymore. She had an impenetrable physical shield as well as her old mental one to protect from mental attacks. She also had the ability to control people's minds, by her decree her least favourite as she felt that a person should have their own mind. The ability to effect things and torture people while inside her shield and finally the ability to control the elements of fire and water.

Although not a ability in its self she could also run at speeds many times faster that anyone of us.

My questioning call was answered by my father. I strode in to the living room were I heard the voice was coming from. Him and Esme were cuddled on the sofa both reading. Carlisle a medical and Esme a interior design magazine. They both seemed very content.

Carlisle looked up "how was your drive?" he asked with a simple smile

"Fine thanks, I had my doubt about the hydrogen engine but is surpasses the petrol engine in so many ways. Just the power coming from it is incredible," I told him excitedly

"I've been telling you you should get a car with a hydrogen engine"

"I know I was so slow to let go of the old ways, and all the while I has damaging the planet" I replied with a sigh

I sat down on the love seat and pulled out my new iPod and started playing some music. The Effect was immediate. It calmed me after that incredibly exhilarating drive I had just experienced.

I sat there quietly for the next hour and a bit hardly moving just relaxing. Through my music I heard the door open. I quietly got up and put my iPod away. Bella bounded in to the room and leaped in to my arms.

"You have no idea of the horrors she subjected me to" she said putting one her most terrified face. Alice's face fell immediately.

"Hey I only made you try on 134 outfits and 214 Dresses," she said pouting.

"Alice if Bella was still a fragile little human she would be dead by now, honestly the amount of strain you put on this girl," said Rosalie as she entered the room shaking her head sadly. By this time Bella was finding it very hard not to laugh, as was Rosalie by the looks of things.

"Well she's not she's a vampire, her body can take more than a few clothes" said Alice still with her pout firmly in place Bella and Rosalie both burst in to laughter as Alice stormed off annoyed they were having her on.

Bella and Rosalie were on the floor in hysterics from the reaction Alice gave them. I left them to laugh on the floor and went to go and find Alice.

She was sitting on the porch overlooking the back garden. "hey Alice they here just having a bit of fun," no response she was looking forwards with unfocused eyes and a black expression. She was having a vision.

I sat down and waited for it to end. Not 5 Minutes later, a very long time for the standards of an Alice vision I might add it was over

"Well that was… different," she said regaining control of her body. "Probably one of the weirdest I have ever had," and for Alice that was something curiosity got the better of me and I peeked in to her mind. She was going over it over and over again playing it back time after time.

"We need to call a family meeting" I said seriously all thoughts of apologising for my wife's actions pushed to the back of my mind. Not that it really matted they would stay friends it would take a lot more than just that to separate those two.

Soon afterwards every one was sat around the dinning table. It was basically the only time it ever got used.

Jasper and Emmet had been called back from their hunting trip prematurely for this meeting and were annoyed at having their brotherly bonding time cut short.

"You better have something good to say" said Emmet irritably "I was really enjoying myself,"

"Alice has had a vision that will have consequences for all of us" I said addressing the table as a whole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AH: let me know what you think.


End file.
